Just another job
Just when snowflake was started to work on her new TOP SECRET PROJECT called Super Delivery Service black rider. a letter came, the letter says Magitek Engineer I wish to have you make a barrier that will stop everything...air ships, men and even primes. there is a place that can help you with it. its called The House of the crooked coin and it's in a place The Azim Steppes. as this is a job only you can do, I will be sending 500,000 gil with this letter and the other 500,000 gil for when you get the work done. but if you ca'nt make it as strong as what we need then you will get just 500,000 gil. signed by Aymeric de Borel well, I guess I have to go, can't fix this up without any more gil anyway. where is this place called The Azim Steppes??? soo where this place is... I guess I have to call a new friend for help. after the time and place were made, snowflake went back on working on her SDS black rider. snowflake got off the boat that got her to a city called kugane. this place looks so different than any place I have seen here. so as snowflake walked around looking for the meeting spot, a Female that was wearing all black waved to her to come over, that must be Grimas said snowflake to herself. when snowflake got over they both shake hands and sat down at the table. Grimas said to snowflake so what do you need help with. I need a guide to take me to a place I need to go and a bodyguard to protect me as I do my work there. I see said Grimas and how much are you paying me for. 2,000 gil there and back said Snowflake. Grimas looks at snowflake with a grin, that much for an easy job no problem. so where is the place you like me to take you said Grimas. that would be a place called The Azim Steppe and in there is a place called The house of the crooked coin said Snowflake. Grimas face visibly darkened, but the tone of her voice remained the same. I am familiar with that place, I should have no issues leading you there. snowflake says in a happy tone that great. if that's the case lets head over to the inn and then we can be off said Grimas. As both snowflake and Grimas walk to the inn, Grimas ask snowflake. What business do you have with that place, if I may ask? well, my employer asks me to build something just like what is there said Snowflake. After a couple of minutes, they both got to the inn and Grimas went in for no more than 5 minutes. All good said snowflake to Grimas as she walks out of the inn, more than good this armor is all new, and while it looks light, it is good at what it does say Grimas with a big grin. Grimas presents her well-trained body, and her armor to snowflake, smirking confidently. you got the best to protect you today said Grimas as she winks to snowflake. Well if that is the case I hope I get to see you in acting then said Snowflake. Grimas starts laughing, should we head out. yes, but how are we going to get there? said snowflake. Grimas says the best way to get there is by flight, as Grimas talks to the porter. snowflake takes a look at the only white bird for rented. OK said Grimas the trip will cost 20 gil there and back. Snowflake gives Grimas the thumbs up. after a couple of hours, snowflake had to ask? Grimas a question. why did we not just teleport there? ohh because sadly I can't use magic said Grimas. Grimas shrugged that's the reason why I am so strong. I work with my muscles all the take. I guess we are here said snowflake as they both landed. no said Grimas, from here on we are going to get there by land so we don't need the birds for this part. snowflake takes Grimas bird and takes them to the porter nearby. As snowflake come back, she sees Grimas takes out a magitek device and pushes it, which turns into a motorcycle. well feast your eyes on this said snowflake, snowflake takes out her tomestone and hits a button on it. Grimas looks up to a massive mount that was just fade into existence in front of her. well, that have some protection as she touches the body of the mount. snowflake opens her arms wide open, this is the one and only Magitek Predator NW aka MPNW. with a body of a Predator but with none of the weapons. you don't need a weapon when you have me said Grimas with a wink on her face. snowflake climb up on to the MPNW and starts up the system...ok said Grimas as you get the thing ready I will tell you the plan, we have to go along the coastline until we hit Azym Steppe. The home of the Xaela. all good to go said Snowflake and off they both went. as they get closer to the Azym Steppe, Snowflake starts to see the building of the Xaela people. As Grimas takes snowflake to the places called The House of the crooked coin. here we are The House of the crooked coin said Grimas. Good good said snowflake as she takes out her tomestone and starts taking down notes. after some time goes by snowflakes ask Grimas what can you tell me about these places? well, some Xaela killed themselves here because they believe these places to be special, lots of bullshit if you ask me said. As Grimas says that snowflake finds the panel of the machine. well well well said snowflake so this place is special. maybe or maybe not in the way they believe it to be, thought said Grimas. I will be over here at the power source if you need me. after some time with a lot of, why cant i understand this thing and a little bit of thinking sounds. so what's in this for you? just money? said Grimas. oh no, I do need money to get the thing but the other half is I am in this more for learning then money. Grimas starts shaking her head and says as mad as she is visually pleasing. that's what, the second one I met in my life? what do you mean the second one? said snowflake. Grimas puts on a to say or not to say face but after that, she says I will tell you later. I know you still have work to do said Grimas. i am almost done said snowflake, I know how it holds the power but not where it gets the power from. Grimas says with a grin all you geniuses, I bet you can find it out really quick. not as quick as the garlemald people that are open side said snowflake as she points to the people outside. Grimas cracks her knuckles audibly and steps forward, and here I thought this was going to be a boring job said Grimas. So snowflake, how skirmish are you? well if you like you can cut off their heads and feed them to the monsters outside said snowflake to Grimas. Grimas burst out laughing, stopping the garleans in their tracks and says oh that's not going to cut it... As Grimas steps outside, with a massive leap, she grabs the first ones head mid-sprint and crushes his face against the floor. A massive swing of her axe easily cuts the second in half, and she drops her weapon to grabs the remaining soldier's arm. Without hesitation, she ripped the limps off and pushed the splinted, sharp bone thought the remaining assaulters' skull. Snowflake trys to walk by what is leave of the garleans, snowflake tells Grimas that she must take a look around to find out where the power was coming from. As both snowflake and Grimas takes a long look around the area. they both ended up stopping at the vast desert at the end of the The Azim Steppe. As Grimas look at snowflake, snowflake ask Grimas what is this are? well said Grimas this is religious fanatics, which currently houses doman defenses of allagan design and it is similar to what was builder in azys Lia. what defenses?? and from what??? said snowflake, some shielding, if the rumors are true, against the garleans or something like that said Grimas. THATS IT!!!! how can i be a idiot and not seen that sooner said snowflake. Snowflake ran to Grimas and grabs ahold of her, the power!!!!! my black battleaxe friend. i now know why they made this and why it have no more power but even better i know how to make it better. with so much happiness Snowflake embrace Grimas. huh i fear i dont understand said Grimas. you just help me understand what to do next and thank you said Snowflake. Grimas says to Snowflake no need to say thank you but if you like to repay me back, how about a having a beer with me as thanks. once we get back said snowflake no problem and now we can leave this god forsaken place said Grimas. oh and one more thing said snowflake, what can that be said Grimas. well we do have a big ass monster that likes to eat us right behind you said snowflake to Grimas. then its time for some fun said Grimas.